


Wee Watson

by Ulffy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Fanart, Kid Fic, Kid John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulffy/pseuds/Ulffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was inspired by the 'Wee Doctor' series. Attempt at kid Martin Freeman Watson.<br/>Looks kind of creepy to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wee Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wee Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463770) by [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi). 
  * Inspired by [Wee Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463770) by [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi). 




End file.
